A Sabriel Valentines
by Elodus
Summary: Sam gets propositioned for a date by the last person he was expecting. Mentions of Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy bass music poured from the speakers in the club that Sam was visiting that night. It wasn't his usual taste, he'd prefer a bar to a club. But if it got him away from Dean and Castiel for a few hours who was he to complain. He had seen many people, men and women alike, staring at him since he actually got there. One however had gotten his attention. He had been there a good hour or so when the bartender came up to him with a martini, a lollipop, and a note saying 'Miss me Sammy'. When Sam looked at the bartender, he simply pointed at a man at the opposite end of the bar he was sitting at. He was roughly 5'9", green eyes, short red hair, a small goatee on his chin, and an ever present, yet familiar smirk when Sam saw him.

They had a starring match going on at the moment. Sam was trying to see if he could place the man, but no memory of him came to his mind. It wasn't long before the red head finally came up to Sam, most likely growing bored of waiting. He sat next to Sam, the smirk still evident on his face.

"Hey there gigantor," he said the instant he sat down. "Remember me?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really, no." The red head sighed.

"Oh come on, Samsquatch, I'm practically dropping hints here." It was in that instant that the mystery man produced a snickers out of thin air.

Sam's eyes widened before saying, "Gabriel." The smirk turned into a grin.

"I knew you were the smart one kiddo. So, how's it been going for you?"

Sam's mouth was agape. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait, wait, you're alive?"

Gabriel let out a huff. "Of course kiddo. Haven't I made it obvious enough?" He took a bite out of the snickers. "Honestly, it's not that hard to believe once you think about it."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "But we saw you die. Lucifer stabbed you. Are you telling me that you somehow faked that?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "Yep, though I had to ditch the old vessel. Makes it hard to believe I actually died. Shame though, I liked that one."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. "So wait-"

"You say wait a lot," Gabriel interrupted. Sam honored him with bitch face #12, _Shut the hell up and listen._

"Anyway," Sam continued. "How exactly did you control your old vessel then? Were you even in it?"

"Nope. I just used a bit of my grace to use the old one like a puppet." Gabriel wiggled his fingers over a space of the bar. "After that, I confronted Lucifer with it and when he stabbed it I made with the special effects. Burnt wings and all." Gabriel smirked. "Lucifer may have taught me all my tricks, but I have a few tricks of my own."

Sam sighed. "OK, so where did you even find a new vessel? Who even is this?"

"Oh, he was a guy from Alabama. Just so happened he was strong enough to hold my grace." Gabriel's smirk faltered. "He wanted to die, but I offered him a deal."

"Let me guess," Sam interjected. "He says yes, you get him into heaven?"

Gabriel winked at Sam. "Bingo." Sam shook his head.

"So what are you doing here then? Have you been looking for me and Dean?"

"Nah," Gabriel said, finishing off the snickers, "I've just been drifting since the whole angel's falling incident." Sam winced. "Just enjoying life mainly."

Sam scoffed. "Right, and going around dispensing your own sense of justice?"

"Nope." Sam looked at Gabriel like he had grown a second head. "It's bad publicity. If I went out and started giving people their just desserts, you and Dean-o would've more than likely found me out. Couldn't have that."

"Whatever. Did you want something from me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Sam watched him as Gabe ordered another martini. "I wanted to propose a possibility of a date." Sam spit out his own drink in surprise.

"Are you being serious right now?" Gabriel nodded, smirk back on his face. "And what makes you think I would even go out with you?"

"Nothing really," Gabriel replied. "It's just that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I wanted to celebrate it with somebody. You just happened to walk through the door while I was thinking about it."

Sam shook his head. "So what, you want to go out with me just to celebrate a Hallmark holiday?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I figured better you than anyone else here," he said, motioning over his shoulder to the patrons of the club. "Besides, it's not like you or Dean-o have anywhere to go right?" Sam eyed Gabriel. "I mean, doesn't he just pick up a random chick on this holiday or something? What does he call Valentine's Day again?"

Sam laughed. "Drifter Christmas." He looked over to Gabriel. "And I know for a fact that he's not going out on Valentine's to pick up a random girl."

"Oh," Gabriel said, intrigued. "Did something finally happen between Mr. Grumpy and his trench coated boy toy?"

"Actually yes," Sam replied. Gabriel looked stunned for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "It happened a while back, but I happened to walk in on them making out like a couple of horny teenagers." Thank god it was only making out, Sam thought to himself.

Gabriel laughed. "You know, you make it sound like it's a bad thing. At least now they won't be constantly giving each other bedroom eyes." Sam saw a mischievous glint in Gabriel's eyes. "This is actually better then."

"How so," Sam asked, eyeing Gabriel.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then all we have to do is convince Castiel to take Dean on an all-day date tomorrow."

"And by us, you mean me?"

Gabriel waved him off. "Can't let the whole world know that I'm alive just yet."

Sam nodded, a bit confused. "Mind if I ask why you want to hide?"

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip, debating whether or not to tell Sam the truth. "Well, to be honest, I'm looking for something." At Sam's insistent look Gabriel added, "I can't really say what, but I might know a way to reopen Heaven." Sam was about to say something when Gabriel covered his mouth. "It might just be a dead end though. I can't really say for sure." He removed his hand from Sam's mouth. "Now back to the topic at hand. You convince Castiel to distract Dean all day, and you and I have our own heart filled day. Whadda ya say Sammy?"

Sam thought for a moment. He didn't know if he could trust Gabriel fully. There was the past of the Tuesday time loop and TV Land. But he had chosen humanity in the end. He faced down Lucifer, his own brother, even when he knew what it meant. Hesitantly, Sam nodded his consent. "Alright, I'll go. But just so you know, I'll have an angel blade on me at all times."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Samsquatch," Gabriel replied cheerfully. Hastily, he grabbed a nearby pen and napkin and wrote down an address. "Once you convince Castiel, go to this address," he passed the napkin over to Sam. "I can't wait Sammy." With a wave goodbye, Gabriel practically hopped his way out of the club. Sam watched him leave, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: FYI the song in this chapter is red like roses part 2**

* * *

Sam gasped as he fell on the bed. A mouth was on his neck in mere seconds, kissing and sucking away at the sensitive area. The neck had always been Sam's weak point. He pulled the other man closer to him, slowly grinding his hips against there others erection. A familiar smirk played at the other man's lips. It was a different mouth, but still familiar.

Gabriel had come up to Sam in a bar the previous night. However, he was sporting a new vessel. Roughly 5'9", red hair cut somewhat short, goatee, and green eyes that reminded him of a forest he had seen on TV once. It was odd, seeing the Archangel in a different vessel. He had asked Sam out on a date during Valentine's Day. After a bit of talking and assuring that it wasn't another of Gabriel's tricks, Sam reluctantly agreed.

It took a bit of convincing Castiel to take Dean out on their own date during Valentines, but he had somehow managed. After seeing Castiel and Dean out on their date, he made his way to the address which Gabriel had written on a napkin. Gabriel met him outside, and together they went inside. It wasn't a surprise when he figured out it was a family owned bakery. Gabriel had ordered them each an éclair, much to Sam's displeasure. But he couldn't deny that it tasted damn good. Gabriel had finished his off with gusto, Sam just nibbling on the éclair as they left towards their next destination.

Gabriel led Sam to a park where a concert was taking place. He knew a band that was coming up next, saying he liked the song that they played. The first bit was orchestral, a guitar leading a little into it. After the guitar took a brief pause, the woman holding the microphone started singing. As Sam listened, he couldn't help wondering if the song held some meaning for Gabriel. Once the band had finished their song, Gabriel took Sam's hand and they began a walk through the park.

The walk was nice, Hunter and Archangel enjoying the others company. Gabriel soon grew bored though, and decided that their next destination was the movies. Gabriel had settled on the Lego Movie, being a kid at heart himself. Sam was somewhat curious as to how the movie was, so he agreed. He wasn't disappointed either. They were both still laughing on their way out of the theatre.

As the sun set, Gabriel found themselves a quaint little restaurant to eat at. The Hostess placed them in a booth and told them of the Valentines Special they were serving today: a heart shaped mini cake to share between two people. Gabriel ordered that along with a burger, fries and coke. Sam ordered a salad and water. Sam and Gabriel started chatting. Sam talked about how he was in the pit with Lucifer, how he came back soulless, and his hallucinations when he got his soul back, and the Leviathan outbreak.

Gabriel shared with Sam that he had been under the radar, keeping low on the mischief just in case someone caught him and figured out he was alive. He had listening in to the Angel Radio more frequently as well, keeping tabs on his siblings. He wanted to stop Castiel and Raphael from fighting, but for some reason, God had managed to get ahold of Gabriel and told him to keep his head down for the time being. The Leviathan outbreak was a bitch to deal with on his own. He did manage to put down a few though. He tried to stop the spell Metatron was casting, but he realized too late what was going on, and fell with the rest of his siblings.

The last thing he mentioned was the burning of his wings, how painful it felt when they burned. Sam had fixed the shorter Angel with a sympathetic look when their order came by. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Dessert fared better, since it put Gabriel back into a good mood. He fed Sam a few pieces before devouring the rest on his own. Sam simply smiled at Gabriel's antics.

Gabriel walked Sam back to his hotel room, and after checking to see if Dean and Castiel were back, invited Gabriel to come inside. Sam had barely closed the door behind him before he was pinned up against the door. In a fraction of a second, in Sam's mind, a pair of lips were on his. The kiss wasn't hard, but it wasn't gentle either. It was almost like Gabriel was giving Sam a choice of returning the kiss or simply pushing him away. Sam put a hand on one of the Archangels cheeks, returning the kiss. Gabriel smiled into the kiss, opening Sam's mouth with his tongue.

After a heated make out session, Gabriel hoisted Sam up by his legs, carrying him and practically throwing him on the bed. And this is where they ended up, Gabriel smirking down at the taller of the Winchesters and Sam grinding up his erection against Gabriel's.

It wasn't long before they were grinding against each other for release, mouths caught in a messily passionate kiss. Sam was the first to release, making a mess in his pants he knew he would regret later. Gabriel finished seconds after, panting heavily as he laid himself on top of Sam. After catching his breath, Sam positioned them so they were laying face to face.

Sam fell asleep shortly after, waking up to an empty bed. Dean and Castiel didn't seem to make it in last night either. Sam assumed they had gotten a spare room for themselves. It surely didn't help the fact that the Archangel was no longer there. After waking up a bit, he noticed a post it note on his bedside lamp.

'Pray if you need me. I'll be listening for you.'

Sam smirked at the note, gong to the bathroom to clean up the mess in his pants. After a quick shower and change of clothes he exited the bathroom, Dean waiting for him with a bag of breakfast. Dean made note of the hickey on Sams neck, which made Sam blush and Dean laugh. Sam mentioned the fact that he and Castiel didn't return last night, which quickly shut the older brother up.

As they drove down the road to their next case, Sam sent a silent prayer to Gabriel, thanking him for the date of a lifetime. Gabriel responded by placing a Snickers bar into Sam's jacket pocket. Dean didn't mention the goofy smile on his brothers face when he pulled out the candy.


End file.
